<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the proposal by regularhodgepodge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621272">the proposal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/regularhodgepodge/pseuds/regularhodgepodge'>regularhodgepodge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SB19 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Like all fluff, M/M, but they're cute - Freeform, established stelljun, if you squint hard, it's just fluff, jokentin most supportive trio, sb19 stands for stelljunbabies19 wbk, tagging is a talent that i'll never have</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:21:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/regularhodgepodge/pseuds/regularhodgepodge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sejun finds out that his long-time boyfriend, Stell, is gonna ask him to marry him.</p><p>aka JoKenTin, just being (not) the best trio to ask for help if you want to propose to your partner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/John Paulo Nase | Sejun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 3 weeks before</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>first things first, thank you to one of my fave A'Tin ate for letting me bother her and beta-reading this fluffy mess, ily ate Mai</p><p>disclaimer: this was first written and originally posted on twitter a few months ago, and it is the first stelljun fic i wrote BUT i closed my stan account and realized that my mediocre works will be just kept away from A'Tin shippers, so i've rewritten it (which is btw, a great mechanism to remove umay from engineering subjects 100/10 might do again) and here we are now...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Cheers!" the boys said in unison as they clinked their drinks to the air.</p><p>It’s been more than six years since their Go Up dance practice went viral. It’s been more than six years of consistently creating music and performing for their beloved A’TIN. The band just announced an indefinite hiatus as a group and just two weeks into their break, their entertainment company has announced the boys’ solo projects to the public. Their solo endeavors will come one after the other to be commenced by the leader, Sejun, whose solo concert is slated to happen in three weeks’ time. The boys found this as enough reason to get together and have fun.</p><p>A few more buckets of alcoholic drinks and they’ve decided to call it a night. Stell and Justin were really wasted. The two were known for being talkative sober but it’s way worse now that they are intoxicated. It was a good thing that they chose to hold their celebration at Stell and Sejun’s place. Sejun won’t be having a difficult time bringing his boyfriend’s drunk ass home. As for Justin, Ken and Josh could definitely handle the youngest and bring him home.</p><p>It was already past 1AM when Sejun finished cleaning up in their home. He couldn’t go to bed if their sink is full of dirty dishes, his mind just wouldn’t let him sleep peacefully. He then moved to taking care of his boyfriend, he changed his clothes to get him comfortable for bed time. And Stell, being the talkative person that he is, began blabbering to him.</p><p>"Sejunieee," he called to him playfully while poking the older’s cheeks with his pointer finger. Sejun just smiled at his antics as he fed the younger’s arm to the t-shirt’s hole.</p><p>“Hmmm, I love you.” Stell smiled at him brightly.</p><p>“I know.” He responded and left a soft smooch on Stell’s forehead.</p><p>"I love you, you'll agree to marry me soon, right?" Stell asked and that caught Sejun off guard. "Right, love?" He asked again.</p><p>“Why are you not answering? Is that a no?” Stell insisted after not getting a quick response. His tears were brimming at his eyes as he looked at his lover.</p><p>“I knew it,” he began crying. “You’re not ready... a-and maybe I’m just rushing this all. Or- or maybe…” his crying just got more intense as he buried his face on his hands. “Maybe you don’t… l-love me enough. Or you’re- you’re not sure about us.” Stell has managed to say that in between his sobs.</p><p>Sejun shushed him as he rubbed the other guy’s back, “We both know that that’s not true.” He took the other guy’s hand in his face as he forced him to meet his eyes. He gently wiped away the tears with the hem of his hoodie’s sleeve. “I love you so much, of course I’ll say yes. I’m excited to spend the rest of my life with you.”</p><p>“Really?” Stell asked, his eyes wet from the crying he just did.</p><p>“Yep. That’s why, you should go to sleep and stop crying on me.” He assured with a smile plastered on his face. He pushed him lightly so he’ll lay down.</p><p>When Stell had completely fallen into his slumber, Sejun went to the comfort room and fixed himself before heading to sleep next to him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>Unlike the normal days, Sejun woke up first. He let his lover get more sleep as he carefully left their bedroom to get something to eat from the kitchen.</p><p>He took his favorite bowl and began preparing his food, but just halfway through preparing his breakfast, he ran out of cereal. Luckily, they stock up on this very frequently. He rummaged into the kitchen cabinets above his head because he knew that Stell placed those supplies somewhere in there. He went from the first one, just some special plates, then to the second one, just some kitchen supplies but his eyes caught something else - a blue velvet box.</p><p>Sejun was really hungry but his chest was pounding so fast he almost ignored feeling famished. <em>What is that? Could that be? </em>He remembered his boyfriend’s blabber last night. He didn’t think that he was serious since Stell could really get emotional especially when he has alcohol in his system.</p><p>He reached for it, there is a gold engraving of “J.P.N.” on the cover of it, located on the bottom right corner. He badly wants to open it and see it for himself but he can't seem to find the strength to uncover it. He was just looking at the box until he heard footsteps coming from the bedroom. He quickly placed it back on the cabinet and closed it. He opened the last cupboard and grabbed a new cereal box.</p><p>Stell approached him and hugged him from the back. "Good morning, love." He even kissed him on the cheek.</p><p>"Morning. Do you want coffee for your hangover?" He offered as he continued to prepare his bowl of cereal. Stell just hummed and nodded as a response and Sejun began to work on the other’s cup of coffee.</p><p>They both went on and enjoyed the rest of the day but Sejun was bothered the whole time about the idea of Stell proposing to him. When will he ask him? How? But most importantly, Stell shouldn't know that he knows.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2 weeks before</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sejun has been really working hard for his concert, taking his mind off what he saw last week. He was in the studio, adding some finishing touches on a song he's been working on for weeks. But really, he's still bothered about the ring he found helplessly on the kitchen cabinet.</p><p>From his observations, Stell's not acting unusual. He’s not getting more special treatment from his boyfriend. The last time Stell prepared a surprise for him, he was extra clingy, he checks on him from time to time and almost doesn’t leave him unattended. Maybe most people make the person they’re gonna surprise mad or ignored, but Stell is the complete opposite type. And honestly, if not for the blue velvet box, he's gonna believe that his partner is not preparing for a proposal.</p><p>Finding out about the plan has made him a bit paranoid. It was difficult being around his boyfriend, he doesn’t know how and when he’ll get on his knees and ask the goddamn question. It’s like walking on freaking eggshells - a feelling he has never felt in their four-year-relationship. It almost sent him spiraling down. He always tries to wear something more presentable. He makes sure he looks good before going out. He’ll never know when he’ll find himself in a freaking flash mob or some big cliché proposal. Indeed, ignorance is bliss.</p><p>What adds more to his frustration was the fact that he needs to act clueless. He has lost count on how many times he just wanted to come up to his boyfriend and be the one to propose just so his agony ends. But then if he’ll do that, it feels like all of Stell’s effort would be invalidated.  Yes, he also would like to get on one knee and offer the rest of his life to Stellvester Ajero but he does not want Stell’s effort to go to waste. Only a monster would do that to a personified sunshine. So he’ll just get along this proposal and maybe plan one for Stell after.</p><p>His thoughts would never make his work process faster so he just sighed and began working his ass off. He was into it, wearing the headphones and replaying the bridge part of the song when his phone lit up because of a notification. It was from their group chat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>====</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>STELLJUNBABIES19</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Justin</strong>
</p><p>update: i just contacted the band, they’re down 🥰</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Josh</strong>
</p><p>we just finished on the meeting…</p><p>and got the go signal. 🥳</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Ken</strong>
</p><p>u guys r the best 🤟</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Josh</strong>
</p><p>we know, unlike u</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Ken</strong>
</p><p>&gt;:/</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Justin</strong>
</p><p>don’t be a crybaby, you’ll coordinate with the concert’s technical staff</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Ken</strong>
</p><p>yes</p><p>and i’ll do great so i can rub it to josh’s face :p</p><p>
  <strong>Josh</strong>
</p><p>u got a problem with my handsomeness?</p><p>
  <strong>====</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Sejun stayed silent as those messages flashed on his phone's lockscreen. Did the guys seriously just reveal their plan on their group chat? Sejun snorted and looked away from his phone. He won’t unlock his phone so they’ll think that he hadn’t seen it. He read enough anyway and he’s sure it’ll be something big. They contacted a band, talked with the management and were about to coordinate with technical staff.</p><p>Oh god, it’s gonna happen at his concert.</p><p>In just a few moments, the boys had continued bantering on burying the prior messages. He just laughed when the guys realized they were on the wrong group chat and began sending:</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>====</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>STELLJUNBABIES19</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Justin</strong>
</p><p>aaaaaaaaaah</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Josh</strong>
</p><p>fdhdjkfdlkfhsj</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Ken</strong>
</p><p>Aaaaaaaasdsfgdfdhgdksdhg</p><p>
  <strong>====</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>After polishing the final touches on his song, he finally picked up his phone and checked their group chat. The update messages are deleted but the keyboard smash messages are still in there.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>====</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>STELLJUNBABIES19</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Sejun</strong>
</p><p>What happened in here?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Justin</strong>
</p><p>uhhhh</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Stell</strong>
</p><p>👀</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Josh</strong>
</p><p>jah was just messing around</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ken</strong>
</p><p>yep hehehehe</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Justin</strong>
</p><p>hehehe yes it was me 😅</p><p>i picked up my kalat, don’t worry 😗</p><p>
  <strong>====</strong>
</p><p><br/>Sejun decided to not respond anymore, they might say more and end up getting reprimanded by his boyfriend, so for the sake of everyone, he won’t push it. He knows the when, that’ll be enough for him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 1 week before</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sejun got back to their apartment around 10 PM, he's really overworking himself for the concert. It's also his way of keeping himself occupied rather than pondering on Stell's proposal. The lights were off and it looks like his boyfriend isn’t home yet. It’s no big deal anyways, the guy told him about the possibility that he might get home late.</p><p><br/>After changing into more comfortable clothes, he went to the kitchen to re-heat their food. Stell loves cooking for him and making sure that he is well-fed, and when he knows that he'll be not around, he prepares meals for him ahead of time.</p><p>He's waiting for the microwave to do its thing, he thought about checking the cupboards again. Trying his luck that maybe the blue velvet box is still in there. He reached for the handle and opened it, but to his dismay, he just found kitchen supplies.</p><p><br/>He was taken away from his thoughts when he heard his phone on the kitchen counter rang, it's his mom. He quickly fumbles to answer it.</p><p><br/>"Hello Ma?"</p><p><br/>"Pau?" Her voice cracked a little.</p><p><br/>"Ma? Are you crying? What happened?" He asked.</p><p><br/>“Nothing, anak, I’m just really proud of you."</p><p><br/>"Is everything alright, ma?" His mom’s tone is getting him worried.</p><p><br/>"Yes, I’m just checking up on you." She assured.</p><p>“Ma, I’m all good. Just a little tired with all the concert preparations but happy, really happy.” He answered with a smile even though his mom couldn’t see it.</p><p>“That’s great. Always remember that I’m happy for you and super proud of all the things you’ve achieved and become. And for the things to come.” His heart was warmed and he got teary eyed. His mom sounds like she's not just talking about the concert though.</p><p>“Ma, I think it’s a week early for this crying session. I thought I'd have this after the concert.” Sejun joked that made both of them laugh.</p><p>“Sorry, Pau. Just got really emotional. Get some rest now, you’ve sure had a long day.” His mom suggested.</p><p>"Are you excited, ma?" He asked, not pinpointing to anything.</p><p>"More than you’ll ever know."</p><p>"Me too." He said with a smile even though his mom would not see it. "I love you, ma."</p><p>“I love you too, Pau. We love you so much.” Her voice cracked again. Sejun was also getting teary-eyed at the other line. He's assuming that she's not just talking about the concert.</p><p>“I’ll hang up now. Get some rest and don’t tire yourself so much. Always take care of yourself.” She reminded him again.</p><p>“Okay, ma, noted. Thank you. <em>Babye</em>.” He said and waited for his mom to drop the call. He sighed when he put his phone down. The food in the microwave is done so he proceeded to consume it. He was messaging Stell about his whereabouts, it's getting late and he's getting worried but he said that he's already on the way home.</p><p>Stell got home past 12 AM and found Sejun asleep on their couch. He woke him up to move to their bed and he just grumpily got up. But before he walked away from Stell, he pulled him close, gave him a peck on the lips and hugged him.<br/><br/>"Goodnight, love." He said to him. Sejun just yawned and said, "Goodnight, I love you." Stell then let go of their hug to let him head to their room. Sejun might be sleepy but he’s familiar with the smell lingering in Stell. It was his mom’s perfume - he knows it very well as they buy it regularly for her.</p><p>Well, isn't that something? It was all sinking in for him. Did Stell meet up with his family? His mom's emotional call. His boyfriend with a lingering smell of his mom. Stell getting home late, maybe because he traveled from Cavite? Well, he thinks he's definitely getting engaged this Saturday.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Friday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tomorrow's gonna be his solo concert. He's been preparing for this for the last three months, even before it was announced publicly. And for the first time in those three months, he arrived at home around noon. He just worked a little to finalize some smaller details for the big event/s the next day. He needs to pull off the concert and prepare his heart for Stell's proposal.</p><p>Stell was really clever to plan this while he was busy so he can do things unnoticed. Maybe not clever enough because he still found out about their plan. But still, kudos for the great act he’s putting up.</p><p>They spent the rest of the day chilling. Stell reprimanded him that he should be chilling, get his mind off for a while and not stress before the big day. His boyfriend decided to cook his favorite food for dinner, saying it's his early reward because he'll do great tomorrow. (Of course, it is his favorite by Stell, not his favorite by his mom. Stell has given up years ago about winning his heart on that favorite food argument.)</p><p>Sejun being the best boyfriend, helped out on preparing their meal, reasoning that he just can’t sit there and watch Stell cook, even if Stell looks good as hell making his way around the kitchen. They end up making a mess (and out) in the kitchen but the food still ended up great. (It almost burned but hey, whose fault was that?)</p><p>Stell was the one who settled and cleaned up the mess they’ve made after Sejun (surprisingly) won a best of five battle of rock, paper, scissor. After his struggle, he looked for Sejun in the house. He checked in their bedroom, in the bathroom and even in the makeshift office. He realized where he went when he felt the cold night breeze coming from their patio door. He found Sejun there, sitting on the wooden floor, his arms wrapped over his legs, looking up to the sky.</p><p>“Hey, what are you doing out here?” Stell approached him and sat beside him. Crossing his legs and leaning onto him.</p><p>“I don’t know exactly.” He breathed and met the younger’s eyes.</p><p>“You’re nervous, aren’t you?” Sejun looked up again to the star-filled night sky.</p><p>“Come on, it’s you, John Paulo Nase. Of course, you’ll do great.” Stell enthusiastically spoke.</p><p>“Thanks, love. But I’m not really that nervous.” Sejun let go of a hearty laugh. Stell just pouted in response. He reached for Stell’s hand and intertwined their fingers together.</p><p>“I was thinking about…” He paused and began brushing his thumb to the other guy’s. “how things have changed.” He brought Stell hands up to his face and kissed the back of his palm. “All for the better.” The gesture and words left a smile on Stell’s face.</p><p>“And I love everything about them.” Sejun added looking straight to him. “It’s been what? More than seven or eight years as SB19. And four years with you. Can’t believe I got this lucky.” It is getting Stell teary-eyed and all so he let out a sigh and reached to his boyfriend for a kiss. The moment just felt so rightly mundane and special.</p><p>“Hey, Sej.” He called out, not removing his hands that cup his lover’s face. “You know what?”</p><p>“What?” Sejun responded with a hum and reached for the hands in his cheeks.</p><p>“It’s the moments like these that makes me fall in love with you more every day.” His confession made Sejun smile.</p><p>“You’ve never said that before.” Aside from the smile on Sejun’s face he was now also sporting an amused look at Stell. He intertwined their hands again and let it fall on top of his knees.</p><p>“I kinda realized it just now. I like seeing you all fancy, well-dressed or in big stages, but I love you in the mundane things, in hoodies, breezy nights, vinyl records and home-cooked meals.” Stell replied.</p><p>“I love you, so so so much.” Sejun said. Stell was just looking at him, not speaking but wearing a big smile on his lips.</p><p>“Hey, Sej.” Stell called out to him again. The older just responded with a hum as he looked directly back at the younger.</p><p>“Will you marry me?” He quickly got up from his Iotus sit to one-knee and reached to his pocket. He brought out a familiar blue velvet box and presented it to the older. Sejun’s tears had gone out of his control and began racing down his face. He knew this was coming, but not today. He did not expect this today, and the feeling is overwhelming. It is not something that he could be prepared for. It has taken away his ability to speak, all he can do is look at Stell and cry out his eyes.</p><p>It took him a few seconds to begin stuttering a yes with his head continuously nodding. His eyes are still tear-stained but he can see that his happiness is mirrored in Stell’s wonderful brown eyes. When the ring was gently inserted to his finger, he quickly pulled the younger to a tight hug and Stell began rubbing his back soothingly to shush him.</p><p>After a few moments, Sejun has gathered himself together and broke the hug, only to reward Stell’s lip with a sweet passionate kiss.</p><p>“I actually got you something, too.” It was now Sejun’s turn to get on one knee and bring out another blue velvet box. Stell was left in awe when Sejun opened it and he saw that it looked similar to the ring he gave to him.</p><p>“No way...” Stell’s hand covered his mouth in shock. “You’re not doing this to me-“ Stell’s voice broke and he let his body fell down his knees against his chest. Sejun cleared his throat and took a deep breath despite his runny nose and proceeded to ask the younger man the same words that was asked to him just moments ago. “Stell, will you marry me too?”</p><p>“Did you really have to ask?” Stell remarked, fighting his tears and sobs, “of course I will.” Sejun laughed at the younger's reaction but still gently placed the ring on Stell’s finger. He felt like a big rock was removed from his chest and the air in his lungs were as calmed as the air around him. <em>Huh, so that’s how it feels to ask the question…</em></p><p>Sejun’s thoughts are going at a hundred miles per minute by now but he’s more like wondering if Stell felt that hit of nerves before asking the question and the same feeling of peace after getting a yes. But he might need to push his wonders aside because it was now his turn to shush the other from crying. <em>Maybe this is how love looks like for them, taking turns, giving and taking.</em></p><p>When Stell finally collected himself, “You knew I’d ask you! Why did you have to be this extra and ask me too?” He complained and reprimanded to the other that just laughed at him. “I just wanted to get you something too.”</p><p>“I was the one who was supposed to surprise you, not the other way around!” Stell whined and Sejun was still looking amused, trying not to chuckle at the antics. Stell was in between Sejun’s legs as they lazily sat and lie on their wooden patio floors, hands with engagement rings intertwined again.</p><p>“Did you not like it?” This time, Sejun sounded more serious as he looked down to the younger when he asked.</p><p>“Are you crazy? I’d love everything you do for me...” Stell left a peck on his lips. “It just really shocked me.”</p><p>“You’re just being dramatic then?” They both let out a hearty laugh with his response as Stell blurted out a “Of course!” that sounded guilty.</p><p>“Hey, love.” Sejun called out and got him a hum from his fiancé. “You said that I knew that you’ll propose. So you know that I know?”</p><p>“Yep, apparently, I can trust none of our friends and not even your family.” That made them both chuckled, “The boys won’t shut up about it, drops like a dozen of hints online and wrong-sent their messages. And then your mom called me and apologize because she got emotional and maybe gave it away to you. For the record, it has been the most stressful two weeks of my life.” Stell even let out an exasperated huff.</p><p>“Hmm, just two weeks?” Sejun wondered.</p><p>“Uh-huh.” Stell answered. “I planned it 3 weeks ago, I shouldn’t have told anyone.” Sejun burst out a laugh with that.</p><p>“Love, what are you saying? You told me you’ll ask me to marry you three weeks ago.” Stell gaped at him. “Remember? When we celebrated and had drinks?”</p><p>“I DID?” His eyes have just widened with the revelation. “I THOUGHT THAT WAS A DREAM! OH MY GOSH, I’M AN IDIOT!” Stell got shy with the fact he was actually the one who sabotaged his plan and buried his face to hide it from the older that couldn’t help but to laugh.</p><p>“No, no, no.” Sejun disagreed. “You didn’t mess up your whole plan, love.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, really? Tell that to a drunk Stell 3 weeks ago.” Stell hissed at him that made him laughed again.</p><p>“I messed up with yours.” Sejun confessed. “The morning after that, I got up and prepared our breakfast but I emptied my current box of cereal and looked for a new one. I found your blue box on the cupboards.”</p><p>“I am a total idiot! I never thought you’ll go through the kitchen cupboards! I should’ve not gotten comfortable of the idea that the kitchen is my territory.” Stell just buried his face on Sejun’s chest again, embarrassed with his proposal’s failure being served straight at him.</p><p>“Hey, don’t feel bad.” Sejun tried to lift his mood up. “At least now, I am your fiancé, right?” He held his chin to plant a soft kiss on his lover’s lips.</p><p>“It’s not all that bad, right?” Stell just nodded at him. “When I connected all the dots, even though it was really obvious from the start-“ He earned a hit from the younger because of that. He chuckled at the gesture.</p><p>“I thought I could still turn things around. I looked for the jewelry store where you got a ring for me and asked if I could get a ring like the one you got there. They weren’t allowed to give out information about purchases. So I asked for the boys’ help.”</p><p>“John Paulo Nase, you tricky rascal!” Stell turned at him with a fake mad look plastered on his face.</p><p>“They agreed to help because I said that I’ll beat you to proposing.” He added.</p><p>“Those traitors,” Stell hissed. “They committed treason to me. Don’t invite them to the wedding.”</p><p>“Actually, love,” Sejun began, “Yeah, let’s not invite them. They gave me wrong information.” He even sported a pout.</p><p>“Wait- what?” Stell asked and even tilted his head to the side.</p><p>“They told me that you’ll propose at my concert tomorrow.” Sejun admitted and pouted out his lips again. “That’s why I was surprised when you asked! I was not expecting this tonight!”</p><p>“Interesting turn of events,” Stell muttered and made them both laughs. They just intertwined their hands</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>====</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>STELLJUNBABIES19</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stell</strong>
</p><p>@Josh! 😤👿</p><p>@Ken! 😤👿</p><p>@Justin! 😤👿</p><p>You three committed treason to me!</p><p>😤😤😤👿👿</p><p>And also fooled my fiancé 😈😈</p><p>I LOVE YOU THREE! 😈😈😈</p><p>
  <strong>====</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i could just post this as like a one chapter thing but i thought it's a good idea to divide it per chapter?? idk really but anyways, i hoped you enjoyed this whatever fluff i came up with.</p><p>good or bad feedback is still feedback so don't be shy and drop them, calculus and chemistry has been bad to me so i'd love to hear anything from anyone juseyo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>